Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a liquid discharge head, a liquid discharge device, and a liquid discharge apparatus.
Related Art
A discharge head (droplet discharge head) to discharge liquid has, for example, a configuration of supplying liquid from a common liquid chamber or a liquid introduction portion communicated with the common liquid chamber to an individual liquid chamber via a fluid restrictor, to, for example, enhance the efficiency in pressurizing liquid in the individual liquid chamber.
Conventionally, for example, a plurality of plate members may be laminated one on another to form individual liquid chambers and fluid restrictors.